Leave It All Behind
by LycoX
Summary: A life of luxury isn't something Thea Queen wants. Not anymore.


**Leave It**

 **All Behind**

 **Disclaimer: Started thinking about this one while looking for Thea and or Thea/Roy centric fics recently.**

* * *

"Have you ever just thought about leaving all you knew behind? And never look back?" Wondered a lovely 18 year old Brunette haired girl known as Thea Queen.

The so called 'Starling Princess' due to her family being one of the most well known and richest families in Starling City, Washington. Her head currently resting on the lap of a young 19 year old named Roy Harper. Who was perhaps literally her opposite in many ways and not someone many in her family's circles would have approved of considering he lives in the Glades. He looked down at her with a curious expression on his face, wondering where that had come from. "Uhh… I kinda thought about it but since I've never had any money..."

"Right. But you've thought about it at least." She replied as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I have. I mean… Who wouldn't think about that when they got some crappy circumstances goin' on."

Thea nodded at that. "I want to, I want to leave."

"Not you obviously, you're like, one of the few good things in my life." She added on quickly seconds later after seeing the beginnings of a hurt look on her boyfriend's face.

"Back at you, Princess." Roy told her and feeling relieved as he did so.

"I wanna leave Starling, leave all that I know, the cameras, the tabloids, the lifestyle, leave it all behind and go somewhere that I'm not known in and live a quiet life. And I want you with me."

Roy felt shocked by her words as she played with a portion of his red sweater. "That's… That's a pretty big thing to do, Thea." He finally said moments later.

"I know, but its something I've been thinking about lately. I'm, I'm just really tired, Roy. Tired of not having any kind of privacy just cause of who my family is. Tired of having to live up to a certain image and expectations when I want to just be _me_. And I can practically see how my brother hates it himself after coming back from that 2 year Hell on that island."

Yeah, even he could tell how much the guy seemed uncomfortable with everything despite having been back for nearly 3 years now. The multiple fights it had brought on between himself and Thea's parents over the fact Oliver refused to do things their way. Citing that his time on Lian Yu had changed him into someone who didn't care to be pampered or stuck in a position of power he didn't ever want to begin with. That he legit wanted to help those who truly needed it with his girlfriend, Shado Gulong, and their mutual best friend, Slade Wilson helping him out. Neither of whom were people that Thea and Oliver's parents cared for as well. Blaming them unfairly for Oliver's new found thinking over various things. And God knows how Robert and Moira Queen had acted when they, along with the rest of Starling found out that Thea was dating someone from the Glades. And Roy still felt like he was being judged to this very day by her parents while Oliver freely accepted him as he could tell he made Thea a very happy person.

"If it wasn't for you, Raisa, and even Sin, I wouldn't even know how to do basic everyday things like work a stove, pay my own bills, work a washer or dryer. And I wanna just be able to do that and not have it dragged through the media for whatever stupid reason."

Roy nodded in understanding as he absent mindedly rubbed his thumb on his girlfriend's arm. "Where do you wanna go then?"

"I kinda feel a pull to Missouri to be honest. Take enough money for us to use until we get jobs and I can use my Basketball scholarship to get into a good college." Of course, she'd already discretely pulled out some funds for this thanks to how seriously she'd been thinking about the whole thing.

"You know Sin won't like it if we leave her, right?"

"Who says we'd leave her behind? She's like a sister and I don't want her being left behind." Thea told him firmly.

He nodded at that and the two were silent for a short time until he broke it. "So… Missouri huh? You're parents are probably gonna wanna kill me since they'll think this was my idea."

"Nah, I'll handle them. Make sure they know its my idea." Of course they would probably still firmly believe it was all Roy's idea.

"Why not, let's do it."

"Yeah?" She asked him in slight shock and a hint of excitement, gaining a nod in return.

"Yeah. I mean, let's be real here, Sin and I don't have much goin' for us here in the Glades and I love you and want to go where you go."

This got him a huge beaming smile as she raised up and kissed him soundly on the lips before parting back as she looked at him with that smile still in place. "You stealing my purse was the best thing ever, Roy Harper. Love you." Thea told him softly and he smiled at her.

"I love you too, Princess." Another kiss was had between them that was quite passionate.

And true enough, Thea's parents weren't happy at all about her little decision, even unfairly blaming it on Roy. Oliver was thankfully all for it and it was something she appreciated a great deal. Moira and Robert even tried threatening to cut her off from the family but she just told them to go for it as she didn't really want much to do with it anyway. Robert would even threaten legal action against Roy but it had been nothing more then a bluff on his part to try and keep it from happening. Not that it worked and so, the trio of Thea, Roy, and Sin left the state of Washington for that quieter life the former 'Starling Princess' wanted. Finding themselves settling in West Plains, Missouri and only letting Oliver know about it as Thea didn't want her parents coming there and ruining things. The trio would even enroll together at Missouri State University while also ensuring they had jobs. Which didn't exactly make it easy on them at times but they would make it through despite those tough times. Thea and Sin both would pursue a path in the teaching profession while Roy pursued a path in law since the idea of becoming a cop kinda had an appeal to him. If only so that he could in some way, put those in Starling to shame.

The decision to leave all she knew would be one that Thea would always feel was the greatest decision she ever made next to getting with Roy.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was kinda fun writing a kind of au about Thea and Roy. Who we need more of in this fandom that's NOT somehow related to Olicity in whatever way. Hope you guys enjoyed! Who knows, I might do a sequel!**


End file.
